


Nostalgia

by rataplani



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hates to visit the same place twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "July 2, 2011 - The past and the present overlap like double exposure on film".

The Doctor hates to visit the same place twice. It's probably a Time Lord thing, really, though he never got the chance to ask and never will now. It does seem to tie into how he perceives time, and his amazing memory.

What happens when he visits a place twice is that he can see how everything used to be, will be. He sees the remnants of what used to be there, observes the beginning of what he saw in the future. The pictures run alongside each other in his brain, confusing him with spectres of friends and enemies long dead, unborn.

They're quite clearly not real, of course. Just - distracting, and he can forgive his Companions if they think he seems a little distant on those trips.

Visiting the same _time_ is fine of course, but that was a given considering how large the universe is, was, will be. He keeps the repeat journeys to a minimum, and claims boredom if questioned.

Earth, too, seems to be immune from the strange overlap, if only because the planet changes so much that there is little familiarity for ghosts to cling to.

Perhaps that is why he likes it so much.


End file.
